chaos_dd_4efandomcom-20200214-history
Erdrev
Erdev is one of the four great nations found in the world of Varen. The largest and most diverse country, this newly-founded Empire has a long way ahead of itself. Geography The lands that make up this empire are mainly valleys, rocky rivers and high mountains. Plain grasslands are usually found in the mildest areas, whereas stone-filled wastelands skirt around the mountainous regions. The weather here is arid and cold towards the mountains, but tender and breezy around the grasslands. On its western coast there lies the longest chain of mountains, which completely covers that face of the continent, and later marks the division between the country and Ziech. On the North-Eastern region traveler may find the bay of giants, a series of great beaches littered by enormous rocks. Below the great ravine that almost splits the empire in a half stands the tallest place known, the 'Aelaa Peak. It's highest spot needs still to be reached, and on the valley around it the Empire's capital, Madina, stands proud. Society Many races are now part of this nation. The Dwarves and Goliaths from the northern caves, as well as the goblins and kobolds native to the eastern plains call this place their home. Minotaurs, Orcs, Hobgoblins and other deep dwelling creatures also hail from this country. Erdrevian citizens are still adapting to the Empire, so the way the society works is still evolving. War used to be a central part of their lives, and the newly established peace is unsettling to say the least. The economy is flourishing, inner trade routes are being brought up and commerce linking races and crafts is being born. Many warriors are now either joining local guards or pursuing new careers. Religion is taking an increasingly protagonistic place in Erdrev, as it is becoming relevant to society. The cult of Milkras has become the popular belief, and is the kingdom's official faith. Power Groups: *The uppers sections of the military serve as the Empress's personal protectors, as well as tactical advisors in most fields and leaders of the guard. They were hand picked by Arsen herself, and come from all sorts of backgrounds. They all have specific skills which are vital for the ruler, and their advice is invaluable. *The High Priests of Milkras hold some influence, which is still growing. *The Empress has ultimate authority, and she handles the law, justice and the execution of government, as well as economic-related decisions. Culture Despite being different tribes, made up from different beings, the groups that now make up the newly formed Erdrevian Empire share many cultural aspects. Their dishes usually include rice and vegetables, curry, dates, lamb or stewed mutton, and their preferred beverages are Corn-Based beer and Hibiscus Tea. Their clothings is made up from loose robes and pants, tunics and wrappings, which usually cover most of the body. Common colors are jet black, and shades of yellow. Patterns are usually geometrical, favoring triangles and crosses. Covering their heads is also a common practice, especially amongst believers of Milkras. Within the formally ordained priests, regardless of gender, it is mandatory to wear veils that cover the head, face, and upper body. The higher up the religious hierarchy the priest is, the less cover they have to wear. Makeup is uncommon, but not unheard of. It is mainly made with natural pigments, and used to accentuate the eyes. Common colors are golden and black, or sometimes white dots. Jewelry is mainly composed of tight, colorful bead-necklaces, that form intricate patterns. Warriors from this country favour the use of mail armour, round and pointed gilded helmets, leather shields and strips of cloth that cover the lower half of the face. Their preferred weapons are curved, broad swords and scimitars, javelins, and recurved bows. When it comes to literature, they are most known for their extensive amount of poetry. Their music gives heavy use to percussion instruments, like drums, and the lute, and their dancers are renowned all across the world. Lost love, war, and adventure are the common topics of Erdevian poems and lyrics. Their architecture accentuates the use of domes and pillars, short buildings, decorative tilework, and buildings hold colorful and patterned rugs, pots and glasses inside. A common practice for Erdevian artists is calligraphy, which focuses on artistically displaying Giant, Dwarven and Goblin runes. These can be found in books, painted on houses, and are the most common tattoos in this country. Popular names from this country are: Isha, Inaya, Hareem, Aiza and Nabiha (for girls) and Ammar, Hashir, Ayaan, Saim and Khizar (for boys) History Not long ago, the land west of Zierch was a wild and chaotic set of ever changing tribes and bands. Different races and creatures battled constantly for powers over small territories, and tensions ran high. Most towns and villages had their own leaders. However, these cities were independent and simple, and no attempt to establish a single nation had been until the arrival of Arsen. Between diplomacy and violence, as well as a mixture of both, she was able to advance on the territory, and quickly add more and more villages to her growing alliance. Once the whole land was under her control, she unified it as one nation, and placed herself as ruler. These was an odyssey, if not a bloodshed, and many lives were lost in the wars that shaped this nation. Still, a few years have passed since the birth if the country, and things are certainly looking up. Many of the tribe leaders and warlords who once defended their own people are now part of Arsen's personal circle. Category:Nation